


That Kind of Shop

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snape100's prompt #657: Snape in Hogsmeade - Dervish and Banges.Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #657: Snape in Hogsmeade - Dervish and Banges.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

That Kind of Shop

~

“Why Dervish and Banges?” Ron asked.

Harry smiled. “I need an anniversary gift.” 

Ron frowned. “You married Snape in June. It’s October.” 

Harry blinked. “Should I be worried that you remember my wedding anniversary but not your own?” 

Ron flushed. “That only happened once, and of course I remember yours. I had to watch you and Snape kiss!” He shuddered. 

Harry laughed. “You didn’t _have_ to watch. Now, help me pick a gift.”

“Fine, but if you use it for anything sexual, don’t tell me.” 

“It’s not that sort of shop!” 

Ron snorted. “Knowing you and Snape? It could be.” 

~

“It’s not our anniversary,” said Severus.

“Not our wedding anniversary, but it’s the anniversary of when I first asked you out.” 

“I said no.” 

“Luckily I persisted, hm?” Harry smiled. “Open it.” 

“Dervish and Banges.” Severus looked calm, but Harry saw the pleasure in his eyes as he ripped into the package. “A self-stirring cauldron? These are expensive.”

“You’ve wanted one forever.” 

“Indeed.” Setting it aside, Severus embraced Harry, kissing him. 

As the kiss deepened, Harry started to laugh.

“What’s funny?” Severus asked. 

Harry thought about telling Ron that his non-sexy gift had got him laid nonetheless. “I’ll explain later.” 

~


End file.
